villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Woodsman (Fables)
The Woodsman (also known as Woody) is a Fairy tale character known as a Fable and is a minor character in the Fables comic book series and a major character in its prequel video game The Wolf Among Us. Like all of the other Fairy Tales, The Woodsman is forced to leave his homelands and flee to New York City in the Mundane world. He like many other "Fables" become residents of Fabletown, a magically protected part of New York, where all the displaced Fairy Tales can live safely. Woody is the woodsman that rescued little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother from the Big Bad Wolf he was considered a hero for this. However, shortly after arriving at Fabletown Woody become a temperamental, insecure, violent, and destructive drunk, while the Wolf he had fought centuries before, became Bigby Wolf, The Sheriff of Fabletown, this role reversal, and his ever shrinking popularity, has caused him to have a lasting enmity with the wolf he had once squared off with. ''The Wolf Among Us'' Episode One: "Faith" After getting drunk and paying for the services of a Fable hooker, named Faith, The Woodsman goes on a drunken rampage through his aprtment tearing up his furniture and beating the woman who accompanied him, simply because she did not recognize him or his role in the Fable realm. Eventually The landlord of the building, Mr. Toad, called Fabletown's sheriff Bigby Wolf. Once Bigby arrives and witnesses Woody smacking the prostitute a brawl between the two legends insues. Woodsman has the upperhand at first until Bigby breaks his jaw. The Woodsman however, pulls himself back to his feet, re inserts his jaw and tackles Bigby out of the aprtment window, sendingthe Woodsman plumetting to the sidewalk and Bigby onto Toad's car. Before Bigby can recover from the fall Woody grabs him and begins violently choking him, wanting him to bring out the Wolf within, before this can happen though, Faith cleaves Woody's own axe into the back of his head, which incapacitates him. Woody is able to escape the scene however, before Bigby can detain him. The Woodsman flees to his favorite bar, The Trip Trap, where he slowly sobers up. Bigby tracks Woody down at the bar after the prostitute he had been with earlier was found murdered. The two mortal enemies conversate, Woody admits that he had originally intended to rob Red Riding Hood and her grandmother but Bigby had shown and ruined his plans by eating them and the only reason Woody cut them out of his stomach was because he thought it would bring him a reward. He then tell Bigby he had nothing to do with the hooker's murder, before his frien Grendel interupts and begins a brawl with Bigby which results in Grendel possibly losing an arm. After the fight Bigby has the choice of arresting Dee Tweedle or The Woodsman as they both attempt to flee the scene. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Addicts Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Paranormal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Redeemed Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vandals Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Dimwits Category:Immortals Category:Fighters Category:Paranoid Category:Barbarian Category:Sophisticated Category:Delusional Category:Suicidal Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Honorable Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Parody/Homage